Which One's For You
by serradragon
Summary: Oneshot Inspired by the song "Sick Little Suicide" Join Sasuke as he visits Naruto in the hospital.


Which One's for You?

By Serradragon

**Notes: There is no pairing in this story. I don't own the Anime Naruto or the song "Sick Little Suicide". This is a one shot. WARNING: Attempted Suicide and swearing. **

**This story was inspired by the song "Sick Little Suicide" and by the experiences of those close to me. **

Indicates flashback/ point of view change

…

He paused for a moment as he looked up at the sign hanging over the door to the building he was entering. The hood of his dark navy jacket up over his head to protect against the late April weather, hiding his features. His watch beeped annoyingly beneath the fabric, reminding him he was already supposed to be inside and meeting with the others. Sighing he shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked inside out of the cold misty weather giving the sign one last look.

'Konoha Mental Institute'

The hallway was nauseatingly clean, even by his standards. It wasn't like what books and movies made you think of though, besides the cleanliness. There was color on the walls, a mint green that looked like it had been dropped into a vat of white to mute it. The orderly directed him towards a set of double doors to his right and buzzed him through. This hall was nearly the same color, though it felt more lived in there weren't any dorms here though, just therapy rooms. He followed the signs to where it was he was supposed to be going. He made it not seconds later. There was a check in station next to what looked like gym doors.

"Your late Uchiha." A brunet in a furred hoodie said from his seat in the waiting connected waiting area. His whole appearance gave off a wild vibe.

"Not my fault you give bad directions Inuzuka." The raven haired teen said shedding his jacket. "How is he Kiba?" He asked quietly. Four days today since it had happened and they had seen their friend. They were all worried. The brunet sighed and ran his hand through hair in exasperation.

"He's not himself right now Sasuke." Kiba explained. "I was in there about ten minutes with him and he wouldn't talk to me. Sakura's trying her luck right now. Since it's near the holiday's we get 2 hours to visit with him." Sasuke nodded. They both turned at the sound of the double doors opening to allow the next visitor into the sought after room. A pinkhaired girl in a green shirt and jeans solemnly walked out. The expression on her face was as though someone told her that her puppy had been shot.

"Sakura…." Kiba said getting up. The girl wrapped her arms around his body and cried into his chest. Brown eyes softened as he tried to comfort her. They locked with Sasuke's over Sakura's shaking form.

"Your turn."

The Uchiha nodded to his friend as he signed in before going through the double doors. Sasuke shivered a bit at the awkward silence that filled the room he'd stepped into. It was a soft yellow, almost sunshine yellow with a crapload of white paint mixed in. Truth be told it was a little annoying. Several picnic tables were scattered throughout the massive room, probably comparable to the twin court gym in their high school. He didn't have to look to know that the tables were bolted down to the floor. He handed his slip of paper to the blond woman standing by the doorway in the nurse's uniform. She checked something off on her clipboard then. The nurse gave him a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her honey brown eyes.

"He's in the back corner." She said gesturing to the far table with a nod. The brunet nodded in thanks and walked over to the picnic table. The person he was here to see was actually lying on the table of the bench, arms folded behind his head. The bright orange shirt was a dead give away as to who it was, at least for those who knew him. The ends of his pants legs fraying slightly from where the teen had cut them off because they were too long last year after he bought them. The strange thing was seeing Naruto in socks. He always wore either his cleats, tennis shoes, or nothing.

"Uzumaki." He said almost neutral.

"Teme" The blond answered back with barely a trace of true emotion in his voice, his blue eyes never moving from the spot on the ceiling they stared at. It wasn't hard to pick up on the small hint of annoyance in his tone….mixed with a bit of happiness at seeing a familiar face in a place he couldn't willingly leave. The brunet sat on the tabletop too and looked down at his friend.

"You were an ass to Sakura." Sasuke said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. "Kiba too. They're worried about you dobe. We all are." He said looking at his hands where he'd set them on his knees, his feet dangling off the floor. He looked up as he heard a snort from Naruto. The kind he made when he was amused with something.

"Maybe if they would mind their own business I wouldn't be an ass to them." He said without moving still. It wasn't hard to miss his grin. Naruto's smiles could be blinding, but this one was more of a smirk. He was feeling playful.

"You tried to kill yourself idiot." Sasuke hissed softly, he wasn't in the mood to play one of Naruto's little games. The little shit could be manipulative when he wanted to, and right now he'd use it to avoid his problems. "Did you think we wouldn't freak out? You're always happy Naruto. Always. Why the hell would you do this to yourself?" He said looking Naruto dead in the eye by leaning over him.

"You know…that's really not your business teme." The blond said with his foxy grin. He had that glint in his eyes, the one when he wanted to verbally spar with the Uchiha. He wanted a fight, a distraction from reality.

"Why the hell would you try to off yourself? Don't you realize how much we care about you? How much I care about you? What do you think your death would do to us?" Sasuke hissed as his anger started getting a grip on him.

Naruto frowned and sat up looking over at his best friend, dark look taking over his cerulean orbs. Guilt, the Uchiha realized, and rage. "Well aren't you a bleeding hypocrite." He said bitterly, as though he wanted to spit a rancid taste from his mouth.

"Ever think about your own fucking words there teme."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said frowning. "I've never starved myself dobe."

"No but you cut those pretty red lines into your wrists." Naruto said with a smirk. He clasped his hands together and imitated a girl's voice. "Oh, Sasuke has such flawless skin." He laughed loudly, the sound actually more disturbing than the odd silence that gripped the room. His eye's hardened in an instant as they locked on the Uchiha.

"Ha, they just don't know what you keep under your little wrist bands. The fact that you have so many scars your skin is practically red there now." He said with a wicked grin.

Sasuke growled as Naruto pushed his buttons, quite effectively. He knew what the boy was doing, trying to piss him off to the point he'd leave and stalk out, leaving the blond alone and off the hook so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. So he'd win the little game he was playing with everyone lately. It had worked on Sakura and Kiba, his parents too, it always did. Well he wasn't going to fall for that little trick.

"I admit when I have a problem Naruto." Sasuke said rubbing his wrists to make sure his wristbands were still there. If Naruto wanted to play dirty so would he.

"At least I don't starve myself like some girl." Sasuke shot with a barb. He could see the anger spark in Naruto's eyes then. _'That's right push his button's to make him talk….'_

"Is it girly that I tried to blow out my brains! IS IT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands onto the table. The blow echoed through the large room, drawing everyone's attention for a moment before they all looked away, trying to mind their own business. Sasuke's eyes widened drastically at Naruto's statement.

"You….what! When!" Sasuke demanded in shock rising to meet Naruto's challenge and stare him in the eyes. His mind was racing. He couldn't remember ever seeing Naruto depressed enough to do something so drastic, hell as far as anyone knew the boy was never depressed in the first place. That's why they were so confused as to how this happened. "You never…..we would have seen something." He said in denial as he broke eye contact with the blond for a few seconds. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and just stared at the teen before laughing.

"You think….my own parents never noticed! And I live with them Uchiha…." He said in a fit of giggles before sighing in regret. "And Tou-san so close that night…"

_The moonlight was coming in through my window. It was almost serene to see as I lay on my bed staring up through my sky light. The cold metal in my hand was occupying almost all of my attention. It was comforting. The fact that in my hands I held the solution to ending my pathetic life….all I needed to do would be a simple contraction of my finger muscles. Kind of ironic that something most people would think insignificant could end a life. _

_I raised the barrel to my right temple. It was soothing, the weight of the weapon in my hand and the smoothness of the metal pressing against my hot skin. The blood and brain that would be a result of my next actions would paint the wall to the left of my bed. Would they ever be able to clean the mess up? I kinda wanted to know the answer to that question before I pulled the trigger. Would the bang be heard since no one was in the house…like that old saying about the tree falling in the forest? God I'm strange…who else would contemplate philosophy as they're about to off themselves. Guess I really am the oddball everyone thinks I am. _

_I sighed as I let my eyes close for what would be the last I'd use them in this life, ready to sink into the crushing black oblivion that always waited when I shut my eyes. It was always comforting….this time though I wouldn't have to leave it. I could stay there….forever. It was euphoric. There was a creak then as my eyes shot open. _

"_Damn it!" I whispered shoving the gun beneath my pillow with only seconds to spare as my father walked into my room. _

"_Naruto? Why are you lying in the dark?" He asked confused. _

_Damn it! Think of an excuse! Suddenly it hit me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. _

"_Hehe, Gomen Tou-san. Guess I fell asleep after soccer practice." I was lying through my teeth. Practice was canceled today. The field was trashed after some idiots flooded it because of a prank war. "I thought you an Kaa-san were out of town on a business trip." _

"_Naruto, it's not a problem. You're a growing boy it's natural to take naps." Tou-san said sitting on the bed next to me. He was almost on my pillow, just inches away from the gun. "Anyways you're mom and I got an early flight home and got in about an hour ago. The trip was a lot shorter than we thought it would be." He said stretching. I tensed as his hands brushed over my pillow. He was so damn close to finding out what I was doing._

"_Well it's late Naruto." he said standing and ruffling my blond hair that matched his own. "Get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can go do something together as a family. Good night." My tou-san said turning to look back at me from the door. _

"_Night Tou-san." I said as he closed my door. I waited as his footsteps retreated down the hall. Breathing deeply in relief I flopped back lying across my bed as my hand sought out the gun from under my pillow. I stared at the now offending piece of metal. _

_That was too close….damn it._

"He was so close Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "All he needed to do was move his hand just two more inches to the left and he would have found the gun." The blond said chuckling a bit to himself. "Lucky Tou-san didn't want to have a pillow fight that night eh Sasu." The teen said.

Sasuke frowned to himself. It was disturbing that Naruto had been so adamant about killing himself to try it with a gun. Only someone truly serious would go that far. Still…

"Hour left." The nurse called. Sasuke dully noted the time he had left. Naruto just sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. The brunette gave Naruto a long hard look. The damage Naruto had done to himself was obvious now that he wasn't wearing his oversized hoodies and baggy jeans now. His whole frame was almost skeletal at this point. How had they not seen this sooner? It was starring them in the face all this time and they couldn't see it. Why? He couldn't believe no one noticed this. What kind of friends were they if they couldn't see their best friend wasting away in front of them? He wanted to deny it.

"Naruto, we're your friends, not your parents. Parents never notice anything until it slaps them in the face." Sasuke said. "What about us? You know Sakura would have…"

"She was just as clueless." Naruto said interrupting as he picked dirt out of his finger nails. "That one was almost fun…if I hadn't botched it too." He stated with a grin.

_I love coming up here. Sitting on top of the monument is almost like sitting in the sky. My favorite place is the head of the fourth, one of the greatest leaders that the city of Konoha ever had centuries ago way back in the feudal era. He was supposed to be the founder of my family line but I'm not sure it's really true. He does look a bit like my dad if you squint though. The best thing about the site is the railing. It's a sturdy steel fence, about four feet tall, perfect for holding a bungee cord or just sitting like I was doing now. Everyone knows about my weird hobbies. Bungee jumping is one of them. I love the feeling of free falling, especially when I hook the cable to my ankles. It's so much more dangerous that way, such a rush of adrenalin. _

_My friends just don't understand why I like the sensation. Sasuke was the only one that actually tried it with me once. We did it off a bridge over the Yokohoma river one weekend last summer. It's a good site where lots of beginners start out. I laughed as I recalled the ashen look on his face after he undid his harness. He wanted to kill me and insisted I was a crazy son of a bitch for enjoying that. There really isn't a way to describe what it feels like, but it's almost like flying….until the cord jerks me back to the real world. But not this time….at least that was the plan. I can't believe I was so stupid as to forget that Sakura was leading tours today. _

_The breeze was playfully tugging at my clothes. 'come on, you can fly with me Naruto' it called. I just shook my head. How would I be able to pass of my death as an accident with Sakura bringing a group up here in roughly twenty minutes? Would I even be dead if I jumped and hit the ground? I don't exactly know why I'm hesitating this time either. I guess it's because I don't want Sakura-chan to be the one to find me first, especially if I was going to be a blood splatter on the ground._

"_Now this is-" I heard her voice behind me along with the murmuring and shuffling of the group of tourists with her. "Naruto, what are you doing up there! Get down before you fall!" She yelled._

"_Awe come on Sakura-chan you know me better than that." I said smiling brightly at her. "Do you honestly think I'd get up here if I didn't know what I was doing?" I could feel her hand grabbing the back of my red t-shirt as she yanked me backwards off the fence. I was a little remorseful at leaving such a nice place to sit, the razor's edge that I was sitting on. _

"_What on earth were you doing up there Naruto?" The pinkette asked me. She had a hint of worry in her jade eyes, there was almost guilt in the pit of my stomach when I saw this._

"_You know me Sakura." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I've been wanting to do a jump from here. The railing's sturdy enough to hold my weight and handle the impact of the cord when the resistance snaps back." I explained looking out over the scenic view. "The thing is I forgot I took my equipment out of my truck when I got it worked on in the shop last month. Remember, my gas tank was leaking. Anyways I don't have my gear, guess I'll just have to wait til next weekend huh." _

_She was shaking her head as she gave me a friendly hug. "Only you would forget your bungee jumping stuff when you go out to jump Naruto. Still, I wish you would find a safer hobby. You're gonna get hurt one of these days." She said poking me in my chest. Funny how she didn't feel how thin I was getting. _

"_Nah, not me Sakura-chan. You know I'm careful. I was just scoping out the area so I can set up a good jump." I started walking away. "Later Sakura. I'm gonna head home now." _

"She never suspected a thing. Everything she needed to figure out what I was up to was right in front of her and she didn't have the slightest clue." The blond said nonchalantly, as he dismissively waved his hand. He started snickering again then. "Still I can't believe I planned to pass it off as a jumping accident…..and then…..I forget the damn ropes. Honestly what the hell was I thinking?" he said as he calmed down while wiping a tear from his eye from the laughter.

"That you didn't want to kill yourself dobe. You didn't go through with it because you knew that you didn't want to die." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto was seriously messed up. There was no denying it any more. He'd tried twice before they found his anorexia to commit suicide with some very sure fire methods. His hands were dancing on his own scarred wrists as he thought back to his own attempt. He just never could bring himself to cut deep enough, but he didn't want to do something like jumping to his death. That scared him.

"Oh I did Sasuke. I still do…..just not right now." The blond said adopting his trademark smile once again. He was acting like they were talking about the newest movie or video game rather than ways to kill yourself.

"Why Naruto? Why do you want to put your parents through that? Put us through that? What is so bad about your life that makes you want to end everything?" Sasuke questioned looking into the blond's eyes. For any hint of the person he thought was his best friend, the person who comforted him after he confessed his secret, his scars.

"None of your business!" Naruto bit back angrily as cerulean eyes darkened to cobalt. That was another thing about the blond, his eyes changed colors with his emotions. They were the window to show just how unstable he really was now.

"We care about you Dobe. You just thought it would be bad if Sakura found you. What if it had been Kiba?" the raven pleaded, trying to talk some sense into the idiot. "You know he saw his dad off himself. What would that have done to him? What if he'd found your dead body?"

The blond growled and folded his arms over his chest, almost as if he was pouting. "Stupid mutt actually stopped me one time…..but he'll never know it."

_God I don't want to go to soccer practice. I'd rather be at home in my room sleeping. Kiba is running his mouth about something really stupid again, probably some chick that he wants to get into bed. The dog lover is horny like that. He still hasn't caught on that I don't really pay attention to him when he goes on like this. That anyone listens to him really, now that I think about it. This existence is so damn annoying. All the noise and pain, the stress, it's so tiring. What I wouldn't give for it to all just go away. _

_That's when I saw it, like it was an answer to my silent wish only seconds later as we stood on the street corner waiting for the crossing signal. There was a semi truck going about 45mph and it looked like it was accelerating to beat the changing light. Time slowed down then for me as I tried to decide whether to step out into the street or not. It was such a simple way to end it. And no one would think anything other than the fact that in my clumsiness I slipped and fell. A complete and total accident, out of everyone's hands. All I needed was just one more little step. Just one more of those little simple everyday things that could be used to commit suicide. _

_I could see the truck inching closer as seconds ticked by. My right foot touched the rough asphalt and I felt at peace. It was similar to the feeling of falling, I don't know why that is. Not that it matters. _

"_Jesus Naruto!" Kiba screamed as his hands latched onto my shoulders and he jerked me roughly back up onto the sidewalk as the semi truck barreled past me. The draft it created was pulling on my jersey. My heart pounded in my chest as the realization of what I'd almost done struck me. Cold sweat was running down my back. Why the hell does it scare me now? Wasn't I looking forward to becoming a hood ornament just two seconds ago? _

"_Dude are you ok! Seriously what happened!" he asked, franticly searching my body to check me for injuries. I pushed Kiba away gently while plastering that ever so useful smile on, the one that everyone fell for. I could see the near panic in his eyes, the fear of what had nearly happened to me. Why did he have to be paying attention __now__ of all times? I have got to be the unluckiest son of a bitch on the planet. _

"_Kiba I'm ok. Just chill." _

"_Chill! We almost had to scrap you out of that truck's grill." Kiba said fuming so much that he was turning red. _

"_It's no big Kiba. I just wasn't paying attention to what was around me." I explained as I tried to placate him. "Lucky I had you watching out for me." The dog lover frowned and nodded. It wasn't hard to tell he was shaken over what happened. "Look I swear I'm ok Kiba." The brunet nodded numbly. I turned up my smile to seal the deal. _

"_Hey come on let's just get to practice. Coach will pissed if we don't get there on time." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him across the now clear street. Not even a block away he was chattering just like before. It's so sad that I know how to distract him to the point that he never even notices that something is so very wrong. _

"Thirty minutes." The nurse called.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they could dimly hear the murmurs of the other people in the rooms. Couldn't tell anything that was said, just that they were talking. It was Naruto who broke the silence first.

"You know I didn't want to cause any of you pain." Naruto said softly, almost sad. It was regret. "That was the last thing I wanted. No one was supposed to be hurt, but I just couldn't take the pain anymore Sasuke." He said rubbing his hands together nervously. Sasuke frowned at the action. It looked painful with how thin and boney his hands actually were.

"You could have talked to us Naruto. I showed you my wrists and told you my problems. Why couldn't you tell me what you were dealing with?"

"I just couldn't Sasuke." He said running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why. I just…..couldn't. Not even the day I woke up when I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean you shouldn't have woken up?" Sasuke asked warily. Had this idiot tried something else!

"It was right before fall championships…..we had that Sunday afternoon practice to prepare…..I was late remember…" Naruto said giving the raven hints, probably so Naruto wouldn't have to tell him the whole story. Sasuke had to think about that one. That was like three months ago, if his math was right. But ya….he could remember one time were Naruto was late to a special practice. He vaguely nodded.

"Ya…..I remember….you looked like shit Naruto…..said you weren't feeling well and had been sick the night before…" He replied slowly, all the while watching his friend for clues.

"Yep. I was sick."

_I let the glass slip from my hand as I fell back onto my bed. The sound of shattering glass didn't bother me like it should have. Kaa-san doesn't like it when I break stuff, even if it's not on purpose, something about me getting hurt and being accident prone. I let my eyes cut to my bedside table. There were so many pillboxes and bottles, Tylenol, Percogesic, Midol, Claritin, sleeping pills, vitamins, some old prescriptions from last fall's cold season, pills for my ADD that I hadn't taken in nearly two years, and so many more; all of them empty now. I'd raided the whole damn house and found so many, I'd needed four glasses to take all of them. I almost wanted to throw it all right back up. _

_Most were pain killers…..the kind that make you sleep. That was fine with me; I wanted to numb the pain. Numb it where I didn't have to feel it ever again. I could already feel them lulling me into the realm of sleep….for good this time. _

_I've finally done it. It's game over for me….and no one else….can get hurt…I win._

_My alarm clock was making those sounds I utterly hated. I reached over to swat the stupid piece of shit to shut it up. My body didn't want to respond so quickly…..why was that? It felt like I couldn't open my eyes in the slightest, yet I felt totally relaxed. After nearly five minutes my eyes opened, finally. It was blurry at first but it started to clear up quickly enough as I noticed the sunlight streaming in through my skylight. Bright enough to be mid-afternoon. I was forgetting something...and it was annoying the piss out of me. What was it? _

_The clock shut itself off like it does if the off button isn't hit soon enough sometime as I managed to work up to a sitting position. I'm not sure but I think I was sitting there spaced out for fifteen minutes, cause my alarm clock snapped me out of the daze I was in. Blindly I groped for the off button. My hand met empty bottles and cartons, not the smooth plastic box that made the infernal beeping. I could tell my eyes just pulled an anime moment as they nearly popped out of my head. _

_I wasn't supposed to wake up. There…there just wasn't…it wasn't possible….._

_My face was in my knees as I screamed sweeping my nightstand clear. The clock shut up as it smashed into the wall two feet away. It wasn't fair! How did I screw this up! How! I shouldn't have been able to be saved even if they got me to a hospital. Tears were soaking my pants as my hands fisted in my hair. It was getting thinner now and not quite as healthy looking. _

"_I should be dead! Why?" My voice was hollow sounding to me in the silence that followed. I had to laugh bitterly at myself then. Of course no one was going to tell me why it didn't work, no one knew what I was doing. God I can be so stupid….but this made no sense. I took over 100 pills last night; if the chemicals didn't shut down my system then they should have dissolved my stomach lining. So why am I still here? I don't want to be here! I'm tired of this life, tired of everything. _

_I heard Queen's "We Will Rock You" playing. It was the alarm on my cell phone. The one I set to remind me when I needed to be driving out of the driveway so I could make it to soccer practice on time. I was gonna be late. _

"I was twenty minutes late." Naruto said softly as a massive grin broke out on his face. "First time ever too!"

Sasuke just stared. This boy was a freak of nature. He knew it wasn't possible to survive that. It was scientific fact. You don't just sleep something like that off and then show up for an intensive soccer practice. The body doesn't work like that. It was nothing short of a fucking miracle that the dobe was even breathing at the moment.

"So how much of a loser do I have to be to botch a sure-fire suicide method Sasuke?" The blond asked as he cocked his head to the side like a fox or cat would.

"How are you still breathing?" Naruto just sort of snorted and chuckled to himself.

"You know I'm not sure?" he said scratching the back of my head. "I kinda figured you could tell me since I fucked up obviously."

"Fifteen minutes" the nurse called. Sasuke glanced in her direction. She seemed to be watching their little table a bit more than the others. Probably since Naruto was actually talking to someone that came to see him.

"Naruto….just how many times…..have you tried to do it?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. It wasn't like him to hesitate. But it wasn't a question that was easy to ask. He almost didn't want to know the answer to that question and at the same time he just had to.

"Let me see….." Naruto said taping his cheek as he tried to concentrate. "Hmmm…you know I think I lost count." He finished as his gaze dropped to his lap. "I can't remember which ones I almost did or dreamed about at this point." There was a frown on his face as he finished. "You wouldn't think it would be so hard to do either, I mean lots of people do it every day with even simpler methods."

"Maybe someone's trying to give you a hint that you aren't supposed to die right now." Sasuke suggested dryly. He wasn't Christian but maybe there really was a higher power that kept Naruto alive. That's the only thing he could think of that would explain why his friend was still breathing and not six feet under at this point. The blond simply shrugged and kept frowning.

"Who knows? I sure as hell don't. It's not like it matters either. No one would have found out anyways if it hadn't been for that stupid game."

_It was hot out, way too hot for April actually. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My skin was kinda cold to the touch, at least the skin that showed on my hands from outside the under armor I was wearing. It made me look bigger than I was so no one would see. The ground felt like it was rolling under my feet. When was the last time I drank or ate something? It can't be good that I have no idea. _

_The whistle blew sharply. There was the return. I watched Sasuke kick the ball my way. I didn't even need to think about what I was doing. We'd practiced this more times than I think is possible to count. It was all muscle memory. I find that statement kinda ironic since I really don't have much in the way of muscle anymore. Just one of life's odd little quirks I guess. I dribbled the ball down the field moving just a little slow. Maybe it was the heat but it was getting hard to breathe. I tripped as a wave of dizziness hit me. I staggered but didn't fall. At least I have my pride, but why is everything spinning so bad. The redhead on the other team just sorta shoved his way by me as he stole the ball. There was a roaring in my ears as I tried to catch my breath. _

"_Naruto! Don't just stand there! Get in the game!" Kakashi, the coach yelled at me. _

_When had I stopped moving? I couldn't be standing still everything was moving too fast. Turning around I tried to look for the ball….Did the clouds hide the sun or something? It's getting really dark…..I'm tired…and I really wanna sit down until the ground stops moving…._

"_NARUTO!"_

"I fainted." Naruto said pouting. "I hid everything else, and I get found out by fainting at the soccer game." He said throwing his hands up. "The quarter finals too of all things. Damn, the only way it could have been worse is if I cost us the game. Thank goodness I didn't screw that up."

"Naruto, I don't think your priorities are straight." Sasuke said as he watched the timer on the wall tick down. His time with Naruto was almost over. "The game doesn't matter. You could have been hurt."

"Hey Sasuke." The raven looked to see his best friend with a near psychotic smile on his face. There was insanity in his normally bright blue eyes.

"Time's up everyone. I'm sorry but visitors you have to leave." The nurse said opening the doors. Sasuke frowned and stood up from the table. He hung back only a second, wanting to hear what Naruto had to say. There was insanity in his normally bright blue eyes as he looked at them.

"Which one's for you?"


End file.
